Confidencial
by angel'0
Summary: -O que vocês vão ouvir aqui, não pode sair daqui, e vocês não poderam falar com ninguém ouviram? Sim eu confesso: Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Edward...prontofalei! FIC DE FICHAS  /FICHAS ABERTAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Olá gente!**

**Essa é a minha 2ª fic de fichas aqui no fanfiction e dessa vez eu vou fazer uma fic sobre crepúsculo. Bom nessa minha fic não existe bella, Rosalie, Alice, ou Esme, mas sim querida leitora pode existir VOCÊ!**

**Os personagens principais ainda vão continuar sendo o Edward, Emmett, Japer e Carlisle, mas que vão ser seus pares será vocês.**

**Bom a historia vai se passar no ensino médio, eles vão ter entre 17 e 18 anos e serão o de sempre: lindos, populares, ricos e muito gostosos!**

**Para essa historia eu vou precisar de quatro principais que substituirão as meninas!**

**Eu quero quatro tipos diferentes de garotas: Uma nerd, uma líder de torcida, uma patricinha e uma desencanada. Essas vão ser as principais, e obviamente terão que ter outras também para fazer pares com outros personagens que eu vou criar e que vou postar no próximo capitulo. Vão ser quatro meninos também muito gatos e amigos dos nossos lindos personagens!**

**Os nomes deles serão: Antony, Chad, Eloy e Dan.**

**Vocês podem mandar fichas também com tipos de garotas diferentes lembrando que os quatro tipos que eu citei são para os principais!**

**Bom to ai a ficha e que gostar pode se inscrever!**

**Muitos bjos!**

**

* * *

**

**Nome: **(sobrenome/nome)

**Idade: **(16 a 18)

**Nacionalidade:**

**Data de Nascimento: **(dia/mês/ano)

**Signo:**

**Família: **(opcional)

**Historia: **(infância, relacionamento com os pais)

**Personalidade: **(Detalhada)

**Aparência: **(Detalhada)

**Roupas: **(estilo)

**Gosta e odeia:**

**Medos e manias:**

**Amigos/Inimigos/rivais:**

**Ambições:**

**Par:** (vai depender da sua ficha, mas coloque a sua preferência)

**Como se conheceram/vão se conhecer?**

**Como é a relação de vocês? **(vocês se amam, se odeiam, não admitem que se gostam...)

**Concordam com o termo de compromisso? **_Eu deixo você Angel fazer o eu quiser com o meu personagem?_

**Lista de pares:**

**Edward**

**Emmett**

**Japer e**

**Carlisle**

**Antony**

**Chad**

**Eloy e**

**Dan**

* * *

***se tiver ficha masculina eu faço personagens femininos!**

**Bom é isso gente!**

**Até o próximo capitulo!**


	2. Descrições

**Olá gente!**

Bom como eu prometi eu vou postar o segundo cap. da fic, que na verdade é mais uma discrição sobre os quatro lindos meninos que são os meus personagens secundários da historia. Como eu havia prometido vou fazer a discrição de cada um deles, e também vou disponibilizar suas fotos!

Vou começar primeiro pelo **Antony**:

Antony Lloyd nasceu na Inglaterra, tem 18 anos, e mora com os pais há cinco anos nos EUA. Seu pai é engenheiro e sua mãe é arquiteta. Eles possuem uma empresa que presta serviços de consultoria na área de engenharia e arquitetura, que possui sua sede em nova York, e filiais espalhadas pelo mundo. Ele é um cara super gente boa, com cara é jeito de menino perfeito, sendo ele loiro alto com seus 1,80 de lindos olhos azuis. É muito inteligente, e tem um forte dom artístico, mais puxado para o lado da mãe. Sonha em fazer arquitetura também, direcionado para a área de decoração de ambientes. Teve muitas namoradas, mas nada muito serio, porque ainda (repito: AINDA!) não encontrou a menina ideal. É muito romântico, daquele tipo que manda flores sem motivo nenhum. É um dos melhores amigos do Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Eloy:**

Eloy Camus nasceu na frança, tem 17 anos e mora nos EUA há dois anos sozinho. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando ele tinha cinco anos. Foi criado por uma tia com quem tem um péssimo relacionamento. É muito rico, pois herdou as diversas empresas dos pais. Sempre foi um bad boy, atraindo muitas garotas, com seu jeito de menino mau, e safado. Tem os cabelos castanhos claros, e incríveis olhos azuis e é um pouco mais baixo do que o Antony, com 1,75. É muito desencanado com a vida, curtindo ao Maximo o que pode, sempre em boates, e nas melhores festas das cidades. Tem horror a compromisso, e só se envolve com as garotas mais gatas da escola, já tendo ficado com a sua grande maioria. Também é muito inteligente, tendo um grande dom de comando e administração, mostrando isso quando resolve se envolver mais nas empresas dos seus pais. Tem um grande trauma de infância, que foi conseqüência da morte de seus pais.

**Bom gente só vou ou postar eles dois hoje. Talvez eu poste os outros amanham. **

**A eu já ia me esquecendo: Sim o Jacob vai entrar nessa historia. Quem estivar interessa em ser seu par, e só mandar as fichas!**

**Muitos beijos**


End file.
